sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Battle of Varonat
Varonat, not exactly a crown jewel or even a puny cubic zirconium, in the litany of planets the Empire holds. But the planet still has some importance, more by its position than anything else, but it is important within the region nonetheless. As one of the primary connecting points from the Corellian Trade Spine onto the Ison Trade Corridor which leads to the all-important mining centre of Bespin, Varonat is indeed valuable. Which would explain the large refuelling station roughly at the midpoint between the planet itself and the system's outer reaches. The refuelling station is host to several vessels at all times of the day, the majority of them bearing the marks of the Empire, be they military in nature, governmental or associated with any of the government-owned industrial powerhouses so common within the Empire. And it is that station which is the cause of the chaos that is about to break out.%r%rThe first sign of the impeding battle is the gentle transition back into real space of a flight of A-wings, their scanners pinging wildly as they try to get a read on a much as possible. Not a silent reconnaissance for certain as would be the advice given by the various tactical and sensors officers that can pick up. Soon after, more flashes of light can be seen, and if not seen at least detected on the station's mid-ranged scanners, flight after flight of starfighters appearing. And not long after, the mothership itself is detected, the Mon Calamari-made cruiser gently finishing its microjump from just outside of the Varonat system. The Imperial presence has been heighted in most of the systems they have held, something compelling the various commanding officers to keep an even more dilligent eye on the territories they patrol, the space around Varonat being no different. As it's a refueling station, it's a post of no small importance to the Imperial fleets and the commander in charge of its protection knew he'd be horribly remiss if he were to grow slack in his efforts now. Because of such, they have a V2SD in the area, keeping their sensors hot and two and a half squadrons of TIE Avengers are out patrolling, keeping a tight formation to cover each other's tails while keeping a broad sweep of their sensors. It is of no surprise that the NR's arrival is caught in pretty rapid succession and as the ships jump out of hyperspace the Imperial comms come to life. Wing Commander Molokai frowns slightly as her own sensor screen begins to bring up blip after blip and she eventually sighs and shakes her head. "Looks like we have a party on our hands," she manages to grunt out to her pilots while she pushes forward on the throttle of her Avenger, leaping a bit ahead while the other pilots follow behind slightly. Reverting into realspace, the scene before the New Republic squadrons comes into focus revealing the target of the mission. The refueling station slowly grows larger as the fighters quickly move through the darkness of space. In Falcon One, Leo begins to bring up his shields as well as switch his comm system to the squadron channel. "Rogue, Falcon, Dagger, Ghost, remember the information given during the briefing. Our primary objective is to incapacitate the station. Falcon, keep those Avengers busy. First Flight of Rogue and Ghost, protect Dagger so they can get in close enough to do some real damage. May the Force be with you all." Changing channels, the CAG begins to broadcast out to those at the station. "This is Colonel Leo Corak of the New Republic. Depart from the refueling station or you will considered a threat." After these words are spoken, the A-Wing pilot prepares himself for the battle ahead. "Copy that Falcon-One." Gambit calls over the comms. The cockpit comes to life as they revert to normal space. Instruments wail and call as enemy targets are picked up. Every single safety comes off and the A-Wing's weapons go hot. Marl rolls his eyes as Leo mentions the force. It's a bunch of baloney, but Marl never bothers to argue the point. Instead he begins his typical breathing exercises as the adrenaline begins to flow. Tonight he's gunning for atleast three or four solid kills without too badly damaging his own craft. He took a nasty hit during his last engagement but it didn't really do that much past the shields. Marl aims to improve this time around. "You heard the boss," Falcon-8 chips in. "Lets fry these guys." Marl ought to be a motivational speaker or something. "Roger that, Falcon One. Rogues, form up on me. Ghosts, Rogue will take the starboard position of Dagger. You folks take up Port positions. Let's get them through, folks!" Within the cockpit of Rogue Two, Lance 'Wildman' Corbet issues orders, his hands expertly tapping along the console, pulling up readouts and schematics. Checking that the ships have followed his commands, Wildman then sweeps his ship into position alongside Dagger Squadron. "Dagger, this is Rogue Two. We're all in position. Let's get this done, and make sure it's done right!" Assuming that talk was going to be cheap today. Crash "Speed" Thomas just got his A-Wing's engines overhauled... again, and it's time to give the techs something to do again. And so the A-Wing piloted by him is more of a rocket at the moment, than a maneuverable fighter. The engines are at maximum output and he's got those jammers fired up. However, he knows what's up and what the target is, and so he's hoping to tear into the TIE's fast enough to keep them off the heavy support for the moment. "Falcon 4, going in!... Whooooo!!!" he calls into his comm as he depresses his laser firing finger, spraying a variety of red-orange bolts in a random pattern before him. Sure, he's not in range at the moment, but he's just trying to draw attention. One of those other pilots is Grey, so named because he was the oldest in the squadron and a veritable veteran if ever there was one. Not many understood why the old man passed up promotions as he did, not many outside of his quadron and the Starfighter COrps. But it did not matter to Grey as long as the old man was allowed to fly. Pushing down on one of the pedals at his feet, his fighter accelerates until it is almost even with the Wing Commander's. "Should we try and hold them off until reinforcements get here or just go out there and have us a turkey shoot, Sir?" The Imperials don't wait for anything like orders as they have been given a standing order to shoot ships on site while they're on a standing alert, all but only the Imperial vessels and designated freighters that have clearance spared from the weapons fire of the TIEs. With Liza in the lead she is able to pick a target easily and eventually gets a shooting solution on Rogue 2's fighter. She is equally quick to depress the trigger-like firing mechanism, the Avenger's lasers shot at the enemy's ship's nose as she goes head to head. As Lance engages the one TIE, Leo angles his ship towards another. With a trained hand, he moves the fighter slightly in various directions until the cross-hairs on the targeting computer signal a lock. Pressing the trigger, red darts lance into space towards the Avenger causing the blackness of space to be lit up for a moment. Marl pulls his A-Wing up and then suddenly jerks the controls off to the side and he spirals into action. His targetting computer locks onto the first target to leap into action. With a rapid BLAT BLAT BLAT red streaks of energy rip through empty space towards the enemy fighter (Liza). He lets out a hollar and a whoop as he lets out a cheer. Talk about counting one's chickens before they're hatched. Well, TIE's are blasting past the A-Wing pilot, and so he twists a control and his thrusters vent just so, with one engine stuttering on purpose. The little A-Wing pulls the sort of turn that really should only barely be possible. When Crash "Speed" Thomas recovers from his graying out moment, he squeezes off a burst of fire at the fighter ahead of him in his sights. He's done his best to get onto the tail of the fighter that just blasted one of his fellow pilots, and he hopes to give her something new to worry about. If that's the case, the fighter ahead of him did just twist and roll out of the way, and he laughs over his comms, "This one's good!" he calls out. "Let's see how good!" The Imperials were nothing if not swift in their reactions. Rogue Two is positioned to defend Dagger, and as such is one of the first targets picked by the TIE fighters. Jostling about within the cockpit, Wildman curses softly. "Rogues, don't let them pull you off too far. Turn to engage, but our primary objective is to defend Dagger Squadron." These words being said, he adds, "Break formation and engage. Don't stray, and don't let them pull you into an ambush. Otherwise, let's make sure they feel this." Without further instructions, Lance turns his vessel about, bringing Liza's craft to bear, and depresses the trigger, loosing a volley of quad laserfire hurtling towards the craft. Grey breaks off from the Wing Commander's side, veering off wildly to the left before dipping his Avenger's nose down to take him away from the path of the laser fire from the enemy A-wing. With the red bolts flying past and above him harmlessly, he pulls the vessel's guiding joystick up sharply and it is from below Falcon One that the Tie's fire comes. Though that only lasts for a short time before he is moving away, heading towards the nearest pack of enemy bombers to try and break up their formation. The Task Force's Wing Commander would celebrate the hit to Lance's fighter but she finds herself shot in return, a kiss for a kiss as it were. Jostled, Liza winces while the numbers on her readout drops, indicating more damage to her shields. Thankfully the Avenger is able to sustain more than one hit before they drop them entirely and she's alright, for now. Another fighter is seen out of of the corner of her eye and she turns her fighter to head in its direction, the lasers once more blazing, this time towards Crash's ship. While their commander's engaging the NR's pilots, the other Imperials flyers keep the others busy, trying to let Mokokai have as much of a chance to hit as possible. The Rapier is not one to stay unoccupied, its bulky frame shooting forward as fast as it can in order to soak up as much of the damage as possible from the Star Destroyer's long-range fire. And, of course, one could not ignore a five hundred metres-long vessel barreling down on them, especially not those Avengers now faced with the sight of the Rapier advancing on them. "Lieutenant Delamont, position us to screen our fighters from the Star Destroyer. Coordinate with Gunnery to find the best firing solution to assist our bombers.", Rasi's voice heard throughout the large bridge even if it is addressed to Siren alone. "Yes sir!" Comes the firm reply from the Lieutenant as Siren brushes gloved fingers along the controls of her console. She makes a quick adjustment in their alignment then speeds them up to come about the fighters and into the path of the Star Destroyer's firing arc. It takes a few moments and the engines begin to slow so that they drift into place, turning the bow of the ship back towards the larger with a firing of portside thrusters. The Rapier arcs slowly about, as if caught in water. Leo pulls his ship in a tight spiral that draws him away from the red bolts of the TIE. Giving a moment's glance to his readouts, the Colonel radios to the fleet reporting, "Rogue, Ghost, and Dagger, begin attack run on the station. We will keep these TIEs occupied." Turning the comm off, he focuses once again on the ship that had attacked him. Pulling back hard on the stick, he positions his ship behind the Avenger. Once again waiting for the clear shot, Falcon One shifts slightly before releasing a volly of bolts. Marl's cheers are met with loud thuds against the enemy fighter's shields. Were it any other regular TIE, it would probably be space dust already. Gambit's blood is thumping and the pilot can hear his pulse inside his helmet. Explosions and bolts explode around him and Falcon-8 masterfully manages to avoid any trouble at all. "Keep that lead figher jammed, Falcon-4!" If they can take that one out there ought to be a minute of dissaray before the chain of command corrects itself. Marl lets out another hollar as he unleashes another volley at Liza. "On it boss!" calls out Crash as he lines up his targeting reticle. He goes for a lock, tries again, and then shakes his head. Patience is not his strong suit. So he keeps her jammed and just gut-fires the missle right into the aft of the TIE he's been working on. He checks his sensors then and peels off to punch the engines and whooooosh over towards the bombers where his plan is to help keep them alive. "You heard him, Rogues. Let's protect Dagger." With that said, Wildman sweeps back in towards the bombers, taking up position near to the straffing run. "Falcons, we're coming in hot. Punch a hole in their lines so we can break through and do some damage!" It is then that he takes note of the incoming TIE. With a grin, the pilot of Rogue Two directs his craft further out than the other Rogues. "Keep formation, Rogues. I'll deal with our incoming fighter." Laserfire erupts at his starboard, and the experienced fighter manages to evade it easily, rolling overtop, and coming to bear, aimed at the incoming vessel. Without a word or another thought, he lines up Gray's fighter, and lets loose with quad fire once more. As the Rapier begins its closing space with the Star Destroyer and turbolasers are within range, they are fired up as ordered. "In range and commencing to aim. Ready to fire in, 3, 2, 1...FIRE!" There is a sounding vrrrrrm as the Rapier coils its power sources out towards the Star Destroyer. The turbolasers break through the black of space in an attempt to draw the larger ships attention and keep it occupied. Already Lieutenant Delamont is shifting the navigation read out and bringing the Rapier about to be less broadside to its enemy. The bridge is alight with movement and communciation, the read outs of the fighters outside spiraling in, positions constantly changing. "Damn it to hell.", Grey says in a normal voice, though he remembers to turn off his commlink as he curses. And given how tame that is, it would lend credence to rumours that the man is a few decades past his pull-out-of-the-shelf date. His fighter's rocked when the enemy A-wing hits him, Falcon One's hit sending his alarms blaring as the computer tries its best to recalibrate its shields. And though the fighter is thrown in a quick loop, a not-so-gentle application of the pressure on the pedals sends his Avenger hurtling forward. The hope here is to use its advantage in speed to pull away from the A-wing pursuing him and at the same time perhaps frighten some of the enemy X-wings into giving him an opening to get to the bombers. Already the first of his salvos from his laser canons threaten one the Rogues before him. Though when it misses, the man is left cursing and having to deal with the inevitable return fire. Though he's not quite fast enough, dark scars appearing on his Avenger's length as his shields fail and it is peppered by the Rogue's fire. The first of the bombers begin their runs against the station, the immobile behemoth beginning to look much less imposing as explosions begin to rip apart conduits and shafts containing the flammable vessel fuels stored here. Though critical damage is not yet suffered, a cautious soul within the station's command begins ordering the station to be evacuated. Vessels begin undocking by the handfuls first, and then dozens as more of the station's occupants, temporary or not, rush to head away from it should the worst occur. The Imperial VSD begins to slow down noticeably as the first of the Rapier's volleys begin to reach it, forcing power to be diverted from engines to shields. With the bombers and other such ships closing in on the refueling station as well as their Star Destroyer, Liza and her men begin to take chase, half of the 36 splitting off to go after the bombers while Liza and the rest go after those attacking their command ship. They are by no means close enough to lend real support as the dogfighting pulled them out of defense range so all they can do is shoot wildly and hope like mad that they can be effective. Same goes for the fighters that are after the bombers, the pilots having to resort to the same tactics while praying like made that what they can do to get rid of the enemy ships that seek to reek havoc on their depot. The Star Destroyer takes quite the pounding and general alerts begin to scream out loud, the signal that they are under attack and all hands rush to battle stations. Their own weapons blaze into actio, sending covering fire for theirself while trying to get into better position to hit the NR's cap ship. With most of the Imperial fighters being kept occupied, Falcon One aims for the few who still try to keep Dagger squadron from doing its job. A barrage of lasers followed by concussion missiles launch from the fighter towards the various stray Avengers. Noticing the activity taking place on the station, the CAG radios, "Keep those straff runs going. Once those fuel lines are hit, that place is going to light up the sky." The Colonel continues to dodge bolts fired at him while vollying his own return fire. Marl continues to scream and hollar inside of his cockpit as hit after hit lands on his mark. Through all the chaos, fire, explosions and death not a single shot lands on the A-Wing pilot as he fixes on the lead target. "Nice shot, Falcon 4!" he whoops across the comms as his wingmate strikes with a heavy hit. Were it any other kind of ship it would've been space dust by this point. Seeing from the corner of an eye the growing number of explosions on the station, the computers struggling valiantly to seal those sectors of it damaged to contain the damage. Grey is left frowning. After all, here these Rebels actually dared strike one of their prized possessions, not once but twice, and so far from their territory. There was something quite vexing about tha. Though all those random thoughts are pushed aside when an X-wing is seen breaking off from formation, a damaged Rogue now limping alongside the other Republic fighters. And as much to draw blood as to force the Republicans to focus on him, the man is quickly training his weapons on the downed Rogue, a missile sent towards it. With its weakened hulls, it should do the trick. Another volley from the Rapier's turbolasers are prepped as the Rapier comes about full, giving the destroyer less to shoot at. Lietuenant Delamont slows their movement, giving their aim a better chance. "Turbolasers at ready. Firing in 3, 2, 1, ..FIRE!" Again that surge of energy drains some of the forward shields' power. The Rapier vrrrrms with it and then the streaking turbolaser crosses that inky blackness towards it targets. "Shields back to full at bow!" Comes the call form the leading officer as pinpoint navigations and approaches are being offered up to match the need in the space battle. Seeing the opposing pilot pull back after his assault hits, Lance grins. "Alright, boys. Good work." A check over the readouts, and he calls, "Four. Fall back. We don't need to chance you in the last of this." An affirmative is given, and the X-Wing breaks formation, making it's way back. It is then that probable disaster strikes. While examining the battleground, Wildman catches sight of the Avenger turning about once more, taking aim at Rogue Four as it limps away from the lines. "Damn! Four!" he calls, though the XO is already in motion, certain the other X-Wing will be unable to evade the missile. Folding in his S-Foils to give him more speed, the pilot presses his throttle to the max, pushing his vessel to it's extreme. In doing so, Rogue Two manages to zip past the missile, scant metres ahead of it. The maneuver is bold and foolish, but it is enough to mess up the missile's targetting lock. Swerving after Rogue Two, the missile is less maneuverable than the expertly piloted X-Wing, and Lance 'Wildman' Corbet manages to keep ahead of what could be a devastating strike to him; and a deadly strike to Rogue Four. Running out of fuel, the missile finally explodes as it cannot catch the highly manueverable craft. The last of the bomber flight make its run against the station, and one of them is lucky enough to hit a still-filled conduit. The reaction is as intense as it is immediate, the bleak darkness of space broken by a mushrooming cloud of a bright orange broken only by the sight of superheated metal being ripped from its base and thrown every direction. The cascading series of explosions sends many of the fighters around, regardless of whose they are, flying about propelled by the sheer strength of the station's undoing. "NRSC Rapier, retreat to point A for pick-up and final exit of the system. Make certain you are not followed.", and though the MC40 is bigger than his previous command, Rasi is still amazed at the ease with which it is able to draw away from the sight of the battle and speed off. Those fighters undamaged providing a screen against any Imperial that would pursue while the Republican forces withdraw.